A new face in the race
by cleopatra1
Summary: Someone kidnaps Lucky to get revenge on Luke, What will happen?Please read and review, please?Luckily, brazen, luke and laura. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from General Hospital, though I wouldn't mind owning a few.  
  
Note: Lucky is twelve years old, Luke and Laura are. younger More notes on the characters later in the chapters  
  
Summary: Someone kidnaps Lucky to get revenge on Like, What will happen?  
  
A new face in the race  
  
"Sir?" A voice said  
  
"Yes", the man said looking away from the window  
  
"The bank called again", he continued, "They said we had a week to pay the loan back".  
  
"Thank you for informing me"  
  
"Well, sir if were."  
  
"I'll take care of it"  
  
A few moments of silence "Sir?"  
  
"Send in Thomas and jasper would you?"  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
Looking back at the window, "I will get my revenge", he said looking across the street.  
  
The Spencer Residence  
  
" Dinners in five minutes Lucky" Laura called from the open kitchen door.  
  
"Okay mom", Lucky answered kicking the soccer ball into the bushes.  
  
Five minutes later.  
  
"Lucky?", Laura called" Lucky where are you?"  
  
"I told him to put this ball away when he's done playing with it" Laura muttered.  
  
Picking the ball up she noticed the piece of paper underneath it. 


	2. a new face in the race chapter 2

A New Face in the Race Chapter 2  
  
Unknown Location  
  
Lucky slowly awoke in a large room full of crates, alone. "Mom? Dad?" Lucky asked and continued " where am I'? Lucky looked around again, but in the darkness it was hard to see anything else. Then all of a sudden, the memories flooded back.  
  
He was just going to get the soccer ball from the bushes, when somebody grabbed him and injected him with a syringe. The last thing he felt was being thrown, into a car or some sort of transport vehicle.  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring the phone rang.  
  
"Hello" Luke said with a groan  
  
"Luke?" a frantic voice said.  
  
"Laura, what's wrong?" Luke said sensing his wife's panic.  
  
" It's Lucky"  
  
"What about him?" worry filling Luke.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"What do you mean gone?"  
  
"I can't find him! It's like he has disappeared."  
  
"Laura, calm down. You getting upset won't help him. Now, tell me what happened and when was the last time you saw him" Luke said trying to calm her down, even though Luke was just as worried and upset.  
  
"He was in the backyard." Laura started.  
  
"Ok, what else."  
  
" I told him dinner was in five minutes and he went in the bushes when I left."  
  
"All right, did you check the bushes, maybe he went into the alley."  
  
"I did and I found this letter, I didn't open it yet."  
  
"Why?" Luke cut in as he jumped up, " Never mind, I'll be home as soon as I can."  
  
Luke put the phone in the receiver, grabbed his coat and car keys, and was out the door.  
  
" The boy's finally awake, sir."  
  
"Thank you for informing of it."  
  
"Dad?" a kid called walking in.  
  
"Can't you see I'm busy?" he yelled at and slapped the child.  
  
"Leave!" He shouted as the child scampered away.  
  
"Sir?" the guard stated sensing the bosses' temper flaring.  
  
"Let's go welcome him," he said calming down and grinning, leaving the room. 


	3. a new face in the racechapter 3

A New Face in the Race Chapter 3  
  
Spencer Residence  
  
When the door slammed open it woke Laura up from her worried state of mind.  
  
"Luke" she cried.  
  
"Okay, I'm home." Luke started, " Now where is the note you found in the bushes."  
  
Laura handed Luke the note with shaking hands.  
  
"Hmmmm."  
  
Laura casually said, " You don't think."  
  
"No, not her style, but I'm not going to rule Helena out just yet."  
  
"Then who would hate you so much, except her, to kidnap Lucky?"  
  
" I am trying to figure that out myself, but nothing and no one is coming to mind, right now." Luke explained.  
  
" Where did you last see Lucky?"  
  
"The backyard," Laura stated, "he was playing soccer and kicked it into the bushes, and went to get it."  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"The ones that haven't been trimmed in a while."  
  
" Enough for someone to hide, and get out to the alley quick," Luke pondered.  
  
"Come on, let's look at those bushes."  
  
Unknown Location  
  
The light blinded Lucky's eyes for being in the dark for a while. But his hearing wasn't distracted and he heard footsteps coming towards him  
  
Lucky, not wanting to be found, tried hiding behind a few crates, but was quickly caught by the man.  
  
When the guy came towards him Lucky saw he was tall, brown-haired, and had hazel eyes. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" Lucky asked, trying to be brave, even though he was quite scared.  
  
"Well, to answer your first question, the name is Scott", he continued," The answer to your second question is because your dear father."  
  
"Scott what and why?"  
  
"My, my full of questions are we?" he laughed, " Of course I would be as well if I was in your situation."  
  
"What did my dad do to you that you had to get him back by kidnapping me?"  
  
"Not him, him and his stupid club sent me to bankruptcy!"  
  
"That's it?" Lucky said boldly, " People usually have a better reason than that."  
  
"That club was my life, I had nothing left! Unlike him with his family! I wanted revenge, so you were the most vulnerable thing in his life and he would do anything to get his junior back."  
  
"You didn't tell me your last name." Lucky said plainly  
  
" If I tell you will you stop with the questions?" starting to get angered by Lucky's questions.  
  
Lucky nodded. " Fine! It's Bowen. Now since we have your questions answered I need you to do a favor for me."  
  
"Why would I do you a favor?"  
  
He answered with a loud, long laugh. 


	4. chapter 4

A New Face in the Race Chapter 4  
  
Spencer Residence "Hey Laura?" Luke said.  
  
"What? Did you find something?" Laura pushed.  
  
"No, but I'm beginning to wonder why we didn't trim these bushes earlier." Luke answered.  
  
Laura sensed guilt in Luke's voice and said, "It's not your fault Luke."  
  
Luke was about to answer her when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Luke said wondering who would be calling him.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Lucky?" Luke stood up in a flash, scaring Laura, "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm.." Bowen took the phone, causing Lucky to get startled and fall, without answering the question.  
  
"Lucky, you still there? Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Junior answer me!" Luke demanded. There was a moment of silence.  
  
A sinister voice came on the phone, "Just like his father, trying to get as much information into a small conversation."  
  
"Who are you, where's Lucky?"  
  
"Your son is just fine, for this moment at least", the voice threatened.  
  
"If you touch him, I swear to god I'll.", Luke threatened.  
  
"Your not in the spot to be making threats, Lucas."  
  
Luke calmed down, losing his temper was not going to help the situation.  
  
"Can you at least tell me who you are and why you kidnapped my son?"  
  
"The answer to one is revenge."  
  
"Revenge? What did I ever do to you?"  
  
"You remember the club across the street from yours?"  
  
"That trash dump?"  
  
"Well it wasn't like that until you drove it to bankruptcy!" The voice shot back.  
  
"So you kidnap my son? Besides for the fact you never told me your name."  
  
"The names Bowen, Scott Bowen."  
  
"Well Scott how can I get Lucky back?"  
  
"Only if lucks on your side, well must go don't want tracing the call."  
  
"NO" Luke paused, the line was dead, "Don't hang up."  
  
"Luke?" Laura asked, nervous.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it."  
  
"When?"  
  
"After I make a phone call."  
  
Unknown location  
  
"You're a real creep, do you know that?" Lucky said kicking the man in the groin.  
  
Note: For the few people who actually read this story, Remember the child? Can you guess who it is? There are clues, you just have to know what to look for. Oh yeah check out family relations, co written with sister of the moon, and I will be posting two other stories when I get them done. So look out for them! 


	5. Chapter 5

A New Face in the Race Chapter 5  
  
Authors note: Jason never got into the accident that altered his mind.  
  
Unknown Residence  
  
"Why you little." Bowen said taking out a pistol and pointing it at Lucky.  
  
"Would you like to do that again?"  
  
"You can't hurt me" Lucky said bravely.  
  
Scott sighed, he was right, if he wanted Luke to come, he couldn't do anything to the young boy.  
  
"Another day" he finished, walking up the stairs, opening the door and shutting it loudly.  
  
Later he heard the door open again, hiding behind a crate, he observed the figure. It came down the stairs and looked around, as if it was looking for something, maybe even him. The figure came down Lucky's way, and as they passed he covered his hand on its mouth, surprising them.  
  
Spencer household  
  
"I came as soon as I could, what's up?" Jason said.  
  
"Someone kidnapped Lucky."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I really don't know, I talked to the guy, he said for revenge."  
  
"Ok, start from the beginning."  
  
"Laura called me, so I came home and started looking for clues. Then as I was looking my cell rang, so I answered it, it was Lucky, at first. Then this guy, Scott Bowen, said I drove his club bankrupt, that's pretty much it" Luke explained.  
  
"Did you trace the call?"  
  
"No, he hung up before I could."  
  
"So it can't be Helena then."  
  
"I'm not ruling her out yet, it is possible this Bowen works for her."  
  
"Do you know what club he is talking about around your club?"  
  
"There's millions of them around, it could be any of the club's managers."  
  
"Yes, but it must be out of business by now."  
  
"True" Luke agreed.  
  
"Well, the only thing we can really do by now is look around your club."  
  
"Well, it's better than sitting here."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Jason and Luke left, leaving Laura alone. 


	6. Chapter 6

A New Face in the Race Chapter 6  
  
Luke's club  
  
"Well that was a total waste of time" Luke said defeated and exhausted. He noticed Jason didn't hear, but was indeed stuck in thought.  
  
"Jason?" Luke said catching his attention.  
  
"Oh, sorry. What?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just preoccupied, don't worry."  
  
"No really, what is it?" Luke asked worried.  
  
"It's just.your talking about Lucky has brought another issue up."  
  
"Brenda has been bothering you about the idea of children?"  
  
"Not bothering, don't get me wrong I want a son or daughter, really."  
  
"But?"  
  
"What if this happens, I mean, I don't know what I would do."  
  
"I know, I seem like I am handling it well, but really I'm scared I'm never going to see Lucky again."  
  
"You shouldn't think of it that way, I mean this Bowen guy wants revenge, he kills Lucky and he won't have any."  
  
"True, but, still it's hard no matter what. What about adopting?"  
  
"I don't know, I know those children are countless, but all that paper work and court, and things that go with adopting. Besides I don't even have a kid of my own! How am I going to raise one without experience."  
  
"You learn from experience, trust me on this."  
  
Unknown Location  
  
The figure's instinct kicked in and bit Lucky.  
  
"Ow! You bit me!" Lucky immediately aided his finger.  
  
"You're the one who grabbed me," The figure stated.  
  
Lucky turned around to see a young girl and immediately apologized, "Sorry I thought it was that Bowen guy."  
  
Lucky looked at the girl, she wore all black. A black knee-length skirt, a black t-shirt, and ankle length boots. She must be gothic, from the look of her. She had brown hair and brown eyes, a pale reflection. Her make-up was simple and yet freaky looking, she wore a depressed frown.  
  
"Take a picture, it lasts longer." The girl stated after she got tired of this boy stare at her.  
  
"Oh sorry, your appearance is unique."  
  
"Thank you for your kind words. What are you doing here?"  
  
"This guy kidnapped me, and is keeping me hostage."  
  
"Why?" The girl questioned.  
  
"He said revenge."  
  
"You scared?"  
  
"Slightly." Lucky asked acting if he was that, she noticed.  
  
"You shouldn't let my dad scare you, he lives off people's fear."  
  
Lucky was about to protest, when he heard a certain word.  
  
"That Bowen guy is your dad?"  
  
"He could careless I'm around, besides it's mutual."  
  
"If you don't mind me prying, what happened to your mom?"  
  
"My mom died of breast cancer a few years back."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She walked up to a crate and sat on top of it.  
  
"Yeah, me too. She was the last person I could count on, now I'm on my own."  
  
"You have no friends?"  
  
"My dad keeps me pretty much locked up here. He doesn't want it known he has a daughter really."  
  
"Protection reasons?" Lucky asked sitting next to her.  
  
"Hah! He could careless if was killed! He curses the day I was born."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"You don't know the half of it! Yeah well, when I turn 18 I'm out of here, and I'm never going to talk or even speak of him again." 


	7. chapter 7

A New Face in the Race Chapter 7  
  
Unknown Location  
  
"Well your." Lucky figured, "How old are you?"  
  
"I'll be twelve in a few weeks. Not that anyone cares", the girl stated.  
  
"Twelve is nothing."  
  
"Yeah." She agreed, "Your twelve then?"  
  
"Yeah, since a few months ago."  
  
"So you're here for revenge", she pondered.  
  
"Yeah, I have no idea what's going on between my dad and yours."  
  
"Did he say something specific?"  
  
"Just that my dad's club made him broke."  
  
"Your dad owns a club?" The girl asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to run it someday when I'm older."  
  
"Must have good business." She concluded.  
  
"Yeah, a good crowd every night." Lucky stated.  
  
"Your only twelve how can you get in?"  
  
"That's an advantage of having your dad the boss."  
  
"Yeah, right." The girl looked away.  
  
"It's funny we have learned minor things about each other but no major things like names." She speculated.  
  
"Lucky Spencer."  
  
"Lucky? Luck doesn't seem to be running your way."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"So is that a nickname?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't like my name really."  
  
"Can't be that bad." She pressed on.  
  
"My full name is Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Junior."  
  
"Ah, a junior. Your dad's name is Luke then."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I bet you act and look like him then."  
  
"Act yes, look no. Most of my physical features come from my mom."  
  
"Miss her?"  
  
"Greatly. But it's nice to see a friendly face."  
  
"Friendly face, me?"  
  
"It's better than those guards or your father."  
  
"Anyone is better than my dad."  
  
"He doesn't treat you very well does he?"  
  
"I fend for myself." She stated briefly, clearly not wanting to talk about it.  
  
Lucky sensed this. He didn't want her to go and leave him alone down here in this dark, cold room.  
  
A slamming door broke the silence between them. The girl immediately got up to leave.  
  
"Wait," Lucky said gently grabbing her arm.  
  
"I can't my dad will kill me if he finds me down here."  
  
He didn't take that sentence lightly.  
  
"Okay just tell me your name first." Lucky dropped his hand that was keeping her there.  
  
"Emily Bowen." This "Emily" said and quickly retreated up the stairs, out the door. Leaving Lucky once again alone in this cold, damp room.  
  
Luke's  
  
Jason and Luke were looking through a Port Charles map. Jason was getting frustrated when something clicked.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When we were looking around your club you know that alley?"  
  
"Yeah." Luke said, not knowing where Jason's questions were going.  
  
"Do you think that might be where the club was?"  
  
"Why would someone put a club in an alley?" Luke wondered.  
  
"Maybe he has something to hide." Jason suggested.  
  
"That makes sense." Luke agreed.  
  
"Also another reason he probably went bankrupt, it needs to be in the open to get business."  
  
"Let's check it out." Luke said quickly and grabbed his coat. As did Jason, but he knew whenever Luke met this Bowen person, he was might need a lawyer.  
  
Author's note: if this sucks, please remember that I'm an idiot with no commonsense whatsoever. My appreciation to the reviewers. 


	8. chapter 8

A New Face in the Race Chapter 8  
  
Abandoned building  
  
Jason and Luke entered the building. It was full of cobwebs and dust was everywhere.  
  
"I wonder how this guy kept this place open, it's a pig sty." Luke stated. Tables were overturned, chairs were broken, and everything in this place was broken.  
  
"A lot of overdue bank loans." Jason answered.  
  
There were pieces of paper everywhere on the floor scattered to a closed door.  
  
"What's behind the door?"  
  
"Probably the office. Let's check it out."  
  
The walked over to the door and tried opening the door.  
  
"It's locked."  
  
"No, really? The only reason it would be locked is if there was something inside that Bowen didn't want to be....." Jason got suspicious.  
  
"Like Lucky?"  
  
"No, he would of picked the lock by now."  
  
"Can't you pick the lock?"  
  
"It's probably rusted." Luke spitted.  
  
"Well, there's one more thing we could do."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Go to the Port Charles Bank and try finding out some information."  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Luke wondered.  
  
"You haven't slept since Lucky was kidnapped."  
  
"Yeah, that must be it. Well off to the Port Charles Bank."  
  
"Shouldn't you call Laura first?" Jason asked. "Yeah, that'd be a good idea." Luke agreed, taking out his cell phone and started dialing.  
  
Unknown Location  
  
The door opened once again, though this time Lucky wasn't scared. He knew it was only Emily. Since they met they have been hanging out and getting to know each other when her dad was out.  
  
"Hey, I got something for you." Emily called, walking down the stairs.  
  
" The keys?" Lucky asked.  
  
"You and I both know what would happen if I took those."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I want to go home."  
  
"What a two-story house, a big backyard, a picket fence?" Emily said sitting on a high box.  
  
"Actually just one story."  
  
"Sounds like a dream." She wished for a house like that.  
  
"Yeah, it's better than this dark, damp basement." Lucky stated.  
  
"Wouldn't know."  
  
"How long have you lived here anyway." Lucky asked.  
  
"Since the day I was born that I know of."  
  
"That sucks. This is not a place that is screaming home sweet home." Lucky observed.  
  
"It use to be pleasant." Emily said.  
  
"What happened?" Lucky pressed on.  
  
"My mom died." She told him again.  
  
"Harsh." Lucky never wanted that to happen to his.  
  
"Yeah so this was suppose to be my lunch, but I figured you haven't ate in a while." She held out a sandwich.  
  
Lucky looked at it a second, then grabbed it. Tore it open and began eating it. "Hungry?" Emily observed. "You have no idea. Thanks."  
  
"It was nothing." Emily insisted.  
  
"Reminds me of my mom's cooking."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what are you going to do when you get out of here?"  
  
"Go home, sleep in my bed, and never go out near the bushes." Lucky dreamed.  
  
"Sounds like heaven."  
  
"What about you?" Lucky asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What are you going to do?" Lucky finished his sandwich.  
  
"Stay in this place, and wait till I'm eighteen."  
  
"Why don't you come home with me?" Lucky said, wanting his new friend to have a good life like his.  
  
"Like your father would want me around, besides my dad would have to be proved an unfit parent or sign some papers stating that he is not my legal guardian. Which he would never do. I've done the research." Emily reasoned.  
  
"Sounds like it."  
  
"Yeah, well, you get to go home to a family that loves you, a great house, and a father that actually cares."  
  
"If it's any constellation I'll remember you."  
  
"Thanks. But that's not going to do anything for me." The girl fidgeted with a ring on her finger, until it fell to the floor. Both Lucky and Emily went for it, knocking heads.  
  
Author's note: I figure that if I kept the reviewers waiting, my as well give them two chapters. I don't know when I'll be posting again until I get my biography done, so, be patient please. I'd appreciate it. 


	9. chapter 9

A New Face in the Race Chapter 9  
  
Bang! A door slammed, getting Emily and Lucky's attention.  
  
"Emily! What the heck are you doing down here?" Bowen yelled. Emily tried slumping away in fear at his anger. But Bowen quickly grabbed her wrist in a death grip. Lucky watched as Emily tried escaping her father's tight hold.  
  
"Let go!" Emily yelled.  
  
"No! Maybe it'll teach you to stay upstairs. I told you to never come down here!"  
  
"Since when do I listen to you anyway!"  
  
Bowen then threw her down to the floor. Emily immediately nursed her wrist.  
  
"I am your father! You are my daughter. It is your job to listen to me!" Bowen shouted slowly walking towards Emily who was trying to get away.  
  
Lucky finally had enough. No wonder Emily didn't like her father, he was abusive it seemed. An intense feeling of protection over her came over him.  
  
"Leave her alone!" He shouted, getting Bowen's attention away from Emily. Bowen finally remembered his hostage who was being held down here.  
  
"How dare you disrespect me as well!" He then grabbed Lucky and threw him into a crate near by.  
  
"Lucky!" Emily ran to him. She kneeled by him and helped him to a sitting position.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked with concern.  
  
Lucky was about to ask herself the same question, but Bowen grabbed Emily fiercely again and started dragging her up the stairs. Moments later, a door slammed shut. Lucky sat on the parts of the broken crate wondering if he made things worse and with great concern to Emily's safety. When his dad came to get him, he'd be sure to take Emily with him, away from her current guardian, even if the legal guardian was still living.  
  
Port Charles Bank Luke and Jason walked toward the counter where the bankers stood.  
  
"Excuse me." Luke said.  
  
A female banker caught his gesture and walked toward them.  
  
"Good afternoon. How can I help you?"  
  
"I need information on a loan someone took out recently."  
  
"I'm sorry, but that's personal information we can't give out."  
  
"Well, my business partner, Scott Bowen, said he needed this information as soon as possible. And he didn't have time, so he asked me to come get it." Luke lied.  
  
"Well," the banker pondered, "okay. Just give me a minute to look." The banker typed the name into her computer.  
  
"Ah, Scott Bowen." The banker read. " I remember him vividly."  
  
"You do?" Luke pressed for information.  
  
"Yes, he has quite a temper. Not to mention he took many loans out throughout the last three years that he has yet to pay off."  
  
"Do you have a list of buildings he owns?" The list could help find building Bowen might be holding Lucky.  
  
"Yes, would he like one?" The banker asked.  
  
"Yes he would." Luke answered.  
  
"Doesn't he have one himself?" The banker asked suspiciously.  
  
"No, I'm afraid he lost it in a fire." The banker shook her head.  
  
"Would you do the bank a favor then and tell him to pay his loans or he's going to jail."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"That would be a shame though." The banker pressed on.  
  
"Why's that?" Luke asked.  
  
"Do you not know about his daughter?" The banker questioned.  
  
"He hasn't mentioned her before." Luke wasn't exactly lying.  
  
"Yes, well she's the cutest thing. Wouldn't want a thing like that to go to an orphanage, cruel places. Here's the list." The banker went to help another consumer.  
  
"Thanks." Jason said. Both were thinking the same thing. Bowen had a daughter? 


	10. Chapter 10

A New Face in the Race Chapter 10  
  
Luke's  
  
"Do you know how many addresses are on this sheet?" Luke asked, exhausted. He and Jason were looking through the list at his club.  
  
Jason sighed, "Getting frustrated isn't going to help Luke."  
  
Luke stood up and started to pace. "I know that! What would you be doing if you were in my shoes and your son or daughter was kidnapped?"  
  
"I honestly hope that never happens." Jason answered.  
  
Luke sat down heavily. "I hope you don't experience what I'm going through either, honestly."  
  
"Hey, Luke." Jason said finding something on the list.  
  
"What?" Luke said alarmingly.  
  
"There's a couple of numbers here."  
  
"Why don't we call them up?" Jason suggested.  
  
"Then this Bowen guy will know I'm close." Luke explained.  
  
"What if we get the daughter?" Jason asked, bringing up the topic neither wanted to discuss.  
  
"How do we know she isn't as bad as him?"  
  
"How do we know if she hates her father?" Jason answered Luke's question with a question. He continued when Luke said nothing. "We know this Bowen guy has quite a temper. He might be." Jason didn't want to finish. He couldn't imagine being in her shoes if he was.  
  
"Abusive? There's always a chance she might help I guess. I'll try anything at this point." Luke grabbed his cell phone and tried a number. There was no answer. He tried another, but still no connection. Luke looked over at Jason.  
  
"The third times always a charm." Jason shrugged.  
  
Luke nodded and found what looked like a cell phone number. Luke put in the numbers. After a few rings someone picked up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emily was huddled in a corner of a small room when she heard a ring. She looked around the small room and saw her father's cell phone. Emily debated to answer it or not too. She slowly crawled over to where it was and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" She said shakily.  
  
Luke stopped at the sound of a young girl's scared voice. "Who is this?"  
  
"I." a few seconds passed, "Emily."  
  
Luke guessed this was the daughter and looked over at Jason. He just nodded.  
  
"Bowen? Emily Bowen?'  
  
"Yes." Luke took a deep breath when she said this.  
  
"Okay. Do you know if your father is holding a hostage?"  
  
"Yes." Emily answered once again. She wasn't sure how to answer this question. It was a direct but odd one.  
  
Luke smiled. Now he just needed to track to where she was. Luke guessed he needed another minute for the tracking to be complete.  
  
"Is his name Lucky?" Luke pressed on.  
  
"It seems to be his nickname." Emily said.  
  
"Be. He's still alive." Luke felt relief overcome him.  
  
"Yes. He might be a little malnutritioned and tired maybe."  
  
Luke was surprisingly glad to hear this. Those things can be fixed. "And you are as well I presume." Luke just needed a few more seconds.  
  
Emily didn't know how to respond. She was about to when she heard some doors being slammed. She dropped the phone as the door to the room opened. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?" Luke asked. Luke hung up the phone, it didn't matter though. It was enough time to trace the call.  
  
"He's in Port Charles at an abandoned warehouse." Luke found out.  
  
"All along?" Jason was surprised.  
  
Luke nodded and grabbed his coat. "Come on." Luke was walking to the door.  
  
"What if it's a trap?" Jason said, catching up to him.  
  
"I expect it to be." 


	11. Author's note

Happy Holidays to my story's readers! This story is coming to an end, and I am working to conclude this story is a matter of chapters. But.(There's always a but, huh?) I am finding it difficult to end it! So bare with me! Your patience will be rewarded! In other stuff I just want to explain some stuff, so stop reading this if you really don't want to read or know any more stuff dealing with a new face in the race.  
  
Okay, number one this was my first story. Can you tell? I was young and inexperienced, but I got better, no? I was only going on one storyline, big mistake! Anyway I hope this shows an explanation to my story skills and ideas.  
  
Okay one more, I promise. I posted this about two years ago, I think. It wasn't a big hit, so I said to hell with it. Then a year later Sister of the Moon reviewed, I started updating again. Then in the past year it started to get more attention, let me say this now! Thank you reviewers! It means the world to me! Back to the timeline of the story. Now it is almost done! I am so sad to see it go!  
  
Uhhhhhhhhhh.One more! I want you check out my other stories and the one I am co-writing with Sister of the Moon. They are called:  
Another Tragedy  
It could take years to find you  
Family Relations-under Sister of the Moon's name.  
  
Okay I am done! Have any questions or complaints or any crap about the story or anything at all, review to this or you can contact me at my email address: cleopatrathundercatfan@hotmail.com. Thank you for your time! 


	12. Chapter 11

A New Face in the Race Chapter 11  
  
Emily dropped the phone as the door opened. She looked up to see a very angry man, her father.  
  
"What the hell were you doing on my cell?" He walked slowly closer to her.  
  
Emily, shrunken with fear tried to get away. "I." She started.  
  
"Never mind." He yelled getting in her face. "I don't want to hear your excuses." He grabbed the phone.  
  
Emily saw the open door and started toward it. She didn't get much of a start.  
  
Luke and Jason were slowly approaching the warehouse.  
  
"You got my back Jason?"  
  
"You know I do. What are you going to do about the daughter?  
  
Luke groaned. " I don't know yet."  
  
"No way am I letting you go." He grabbed Emily by the hair.  
  
"I told you to stay out of my business! You always were good about that before this boy was held here." He snapped, but then a grin appeared on his face. "That's the problem isn't it?" You like this boy." Emily was about to reject his suspicion, but was quickly cut off. "That could be easily fixed." He let go of her and headed toward the door.  
  
"No, don't!" Emily ran toward the door, but it was slammed in her face. Emily slid down the door with tears falling. She had gotten her friend killed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Luke entered the abandoned warehouse. There was no light and he kept running into things. Wooden Boxes and crates probably. He decided to make his presence known.  
  
"Lucky?" He called. Moments later another sound was made.  
  
"Dad?" It called.  
  
"Lucky is that you?" Luke shouted.  
  
"Yeah!" Lucky shouted back.  
  
"Where are you?" Luke asked. He knew screaming was risky and would get Bowen's attention, but he was desperate.  
  
"Right here!" Lucky answered.  
  
"Right where," Luke stopped this was getting them nowhere. "Never mind. Can you walk toward my voice?"  
  
"I think so, just keep yelling." Lucky figured and stood up.  
  
A few minutes later Lucky grabbed his dad's arm, scaring him a bit.  
  
"Dad!" Lucky called when he was close.  
  
Luke swung Lucky into his arms, relieved. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, we have to get out of here." Luke stated.  
  
"I'm not disagreeing." Lucky said.  
  
"I am." A voice said, scaring them. The lights came on as the voice was heard. Making father and son have to get use to the idea of light again.  
  
Emily snuck out of the room after finally getting the door open. She wanted to make sure Lucky was okay and left. She wanted someone to have a chance at happiness. She hated to see him go in all truth, but Emily was just being selfish. The fact that she couldn't be was a great bother to her.  
  
Lucky and Luke blinked, seeing a man in a t-shirt and jeans on the stairs that led up.  
  
"Isn't this sweet? A little family reunion." He snickered.  
  
"Bowen I presume." Luke said as a fact.  
  
"Yes." Bowen put his hand in this pocket and when it came out a gun was in hand. "Any last questions?" he snickered again.  
  
At the sight of the pistol Luke pushed Lucky behind him. Standing between the gun and Lucky.  
  
"Yes one." Luke said smartly. " What's with your idea of kidnapping my son?"  
  
"He is one of your weakest links, am I wrong?" Bowen smirked.  
  
"So. Everyone has a weakness." Luke said, not wanting to admit openly that Bowen was right.  
  
"Not everyone. But on a change of subject, I am sick of this game, aren't you?"  
  
"If that is what you call it, I can agree." Luke said, hating the fact that they actually agreed on something.  
  
"The infamous Luke Spencer agreeing with someone not of family. I have to tell my employer this." He grinned.  
  
"Your employer?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yes, you know her well." He smiled. "You have been a bother to her for too long. So I will do as I was told to." He put his finger on the trigger. "Goodbye, Lucas."  
  
"Bye" Jason said coming from his hiding place and with one shot Bowen was dead. 


	13. Chapter 12

A new face in the race Chapter 12  
  
"Is he dead?" Lucky asked, hiding behind Luke.  
  
Jason kneeled by the corpse and checked the pulse. "Yeah, he's dead."  
  
"We should get going before the police arrive." Luke suggested.  
  
Jason nodded as Luke guided Lucky to the exit.  
  
"What about Emily?" Lucky stopped walking and looked at the adults.  
  
Luke looked over at Jason. "You know of her?"  
  
"Yeah, we became close." Lucky nodded.  
  
"Does she have any family besides."? Luke stopped.  
  
"No, he was the last one." Lucky interrupted.  
  
"How about we find her and then figure out what is going to happen to her?" Luke suggested.  
  
"Can't she come live with us?" Lucky asked.  
  
"I don't know yet Lucky." Luke answered.  
  
"If I was her I would of ran from the sound of the gunshot." Jason suggested.  
  
"How do you know? You never been in anything big like this." Luke said suspicious.  
  
"True. In all truth I saw her watching from the open door." Jason shrugged.  
  
"Ah." Luke nodded.  
  
Lucky spoke up. " She said one of her favorite places was the docks."  
  
Luke thought for a second. " Why don't we try that then?" Luke honestly didn't know what to do about her. He'd do all he can though, because it seemed like her and Lucky became close during the time Lucky was a hostage.  
  
Jason, Luke, and Lucky approached the dock. They saw Emily sitting at the end of the dock with her knees bent. Lucky slowly walked toward her.  
  
"Emily?" he called.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked not turning around to face him.  
  
"What do you mean?" He questioned sitting by her.  
  
"Shouldn't you be home?" She said still staring straight at the water.  
  
"And leave you like this?" Lucky motioned to her tear stained face.  
  
"You wouldn't be the first." She answered softly, looking at her feet.  
  
"Well, I'm not like everyone else." Lucky hoped she knew this by now.  
  
"Whatever." Emily said, turning away from him fully.  
  
"Come home with me." Lucky walked around to see her face, but she quickly turned the other way.  
  
"I don't want to be in the way." Emily revealed.  
  
"You wouldn't be one. Besides I wouldn't of found Lucky if it wasn't for your help." Luke surprised her from coming from the shadows.  
  
"You were the guy on my dad's cell?" Emily was surprised, he sounded younger on the phone.  
  
"Is my voice that distinct?" Luke asked, kneeling by Lucky and her. "Besides I doubt that your father was happy about you being on his cell." Luke was curious as to what happened after that talk. He didn't want her to get her hurt because he was desperate, but even though it was getting dark and her clothing, he could see some bruises.  
  
Emily looked for a way to run but she was surrounded. "He was never happy about anything. It was probably my fault in the first place."  
  
"Don't say that. It isn't your fault that your dad did what he did." Jason said, finally tired of just watching this conversation.  
  
Emily looked spooked, not to mention she was starting to get claustrophobic under all these guy's stares. Emily saw the truth in Jason's face the most so she started debating whether to believe him or not to. His face was hard to see with the little light, but she can sense he knew this by experience.  
  
Jason continued as he saw her trying to decide to trust him. He guessed she had real trust issues, but with Bowen, he understood why. "Trust me. I've seen many people like your father. Things like this happen to them because they make them happen."  
  
Lucky and Luke now stood watching the conversation. Lucky didn't want to lose Emily as a friend and Luke just wanted to give her a better life than she was living before. They both sincerely hoped Jason could get through to her.  
  
Jason looked at Lucky and Luke, seeing hope to get him to make understand the comment. An idea flickered in his mind. Brenda always did want children she just never mentioned ages.  
  
"So you have no family?" He questioned.  
  
When Jason saw a nod, he continued. "And you don't want to interfere with the Spencer's life, right?" She nodded again. Jason prayed that Brenda would understand his reasoning of his decision, and not kill him. "How about you come live with me and my wife?" For other reasons he added, " You can stay close to Lucky too."  
  
Emily gave a bewildered look. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, my wife always wanted children. I think she'll love that you're a girl too." Jason held out his hand. "What do you say?"  
  
Emily looked at his hand, he seemed sincere and she would love to stay near Lucky. Maybe she'll have a happy ending and not look back on her childhood nightmare. She took his hand and helped her up. Lucky and Luke turned to go one way, and Emily and Jason went the other. 


	14. Epilogue and goodbye

Epilogue  
  
Lucky and Luke returned home and had a nice family reunion. Emily and Brenda got along well, so Jason and Brenda adopted her. Emily and Lucky became closer and it seems romance might show up when they get older. Do you remember Bowen saying an employer? Let's just say she wasn't too happy to find out that her plan back fired, but promised revenge.  
  
Author's note: This is the end of the story sadly. When I wrote this I was thinking sequel. Maybe in the future... What do you think? Anyway, I want to thank all the readers and reviewers. Ciao.  
Cleopatra1 


End file.
